Fractured Memories
by Ivo-goji
Summary: GodzillaXMechagodzilla/TokyoS.O.S. continuity. Kiryu's POV. A machine struggles to understand it's conflicting desires and strange origins, but as it shifts through the pieces of a past life it only finds destruction...


Fractured Memories

...

....

..................

.......**Activating Central Processing Unit**_**.**_

**System failed to activate.**

...

..._What am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

**Activating central processing unit.**

**System failed to activate.**

_How was I created?_

_Was I even created?_

_How come I don't know?_

**Activating Central Processing Unit.**

**System failed to activate.**

_Why wont the system respond!?_

_Do I even have anything to remember?_

_...Yes..._

_I have memories. Of what, I'm not sure._

_Its blurry._

_They were there when I woke up. _

_If that's what happened anyway._

_It seemed like waking, if I've ever experienced it._

_I remember what happened after that too._

_Mostly._

_I remember the humans. They seemed familiar._

_And destroying stuff. That seemed very familiar._

_Then there was.... him. _

_Godzilla._

_My identification protocols told me that was his name. _

_I __**know**__ I've seen him before._

_Every thing about him was displayed on my hard drive._

_Height, weight, forms of attack, and reams and reams of other statistics._

_But there was something else, something other then what was in my data banks._

_I can not describe it, it was strange, it went against all of my programing._

_I had a desire not to destroy him. To let him go. That he was the same as me..._

_It makes no sense! All of my programs, commands, procedures- they all say to kill him!_

_My data files are filled with information on how to attack him, his weak points, what weapons to use._

_Why would any thing in my AI say otherwise!?!_

_I don't understand._

_Why do I even want to destroy him?_

_Even when I feel that its wrong._

_What is my purpose?_

..........

_The humans......do they know?_

_I hear them all the time. Their voices are in my head always, telling how something should be done._

_Telling me I've done something wrong._

_Saying that I am broken. That I have failed._

_Am I really broken? Is that why I'm so confused?_

_.....One of them doesn't think so._

_She's nice to me. She talks to me all the time. She's the only one I can hear when the CPU is off._

_She says I'm not broken, that I shouldn't fight, that all I want is a friend._

_Friend. My files say it's some one that helps me, that I help, that I don't want to hurt._

_She is my friend._

_Is this why it feels wrong to kill Godzilla? Because I want to "make friends"?_

_That's impossible. It must be an error. I want to destroy him. How can I want two opposite things?_

_.........Do I truly want to destroy him? It's what I'm told to do. But...._

_-No. I KNOW I don't want to. It's written all over my system, but no._

_It's not what I want. It isn't what I __**feel**__ like doing. They're only commands. It's not what I want._

_But why, then? Was I created to kill Godzilla? But then why can't I? Nothing makes sense...._

_What am I?_

_I'm not like the humans. They don't treat me like one of them._

_Why does it seem like Godzilla is so familiar? Why do I see him... when I think of myself?_

_He's in there.... in my memories._

_It's so hard to remember anything...._

_I have to try._

_Have to remember._

_It's all so difficult to put together..._

_I see it, it's there, I...... I......._

_The destruction, the pain, screaming_

_Just-just like-like-_

_Fire, fire everywhere. Every thing burning_

_It's- it's–him. Him.....no. It's–it's-_

_The human. The strange bubbles. Cold, creeping death filling the water_

_**ME!**_

_Light. A bright light. Brighter then the sun. Fire. Pain. Anger. Wrath_

"Ok guys, repairs are finished for today. Shut every thing down."

_....._

**The system failed to respond because the system is shutting down.**

_..........._

**ANTI-MEGASAUROUS THREAT RESPONSE UNIT "MECHAGODZILLA" IS OFFLINE**

_..........._

_........................................_

"Kiryu?"

_............_

_Hello Sara._


End file.
